


Just Us

by nubbles45



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coulson isn't dying, F/M, Fluff, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubbles45/pseuds/nubbles45
Summary: Phil and Melinda talk after everything that happenedSmall cannon divergence. Set during the season 5 finale





	Just Us

Phil opened his eyes and winced at the sudden light. He felt...better though. There wasn't the dull ache in his chest anymore. He didn't know what had happened. He must have blacked out after Daisy left. It took him a little bit to wake up completely and take in his surroundings. He was in one of the small med room at the Lighthouse. He had no idea what time it was or even what day it was. The last thing he knew Daisy was off to try to stop Talbot. He turned his head and realized that May was sitting in a chair next to his bed. his head and looked around. “May.” He said hoarsely when he saw her sitting in a chair next to his bed.

“Phil.” Melinda looked up at him. She was so happy that he was awake. She reached out and took his hand. It was nice to have something good happen after the past few days...or weeks really. “How are you feeling?” She asked worriedly.

“Better.” He admitted weakly. He was still tired and was trying to think straight. “What happened?” He didn’t know what else to say. Her answer would determine how he felt.

“Daisy did it.” She told him and squeezed his hand lightly. “We changed the future.” She tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes. She was still trying to deal with the fact that she had watched Fitz died. 

“Why aren't you happy about it?” He squeezed her hand back weakly. Even though he wasn’t completely there he could still see that something was wrong. Something was upsetting her. 

“I am. I'm happy that the world is saved and you're saved...thank god for Simmons. She found a cure...we didn't know if it would work. We've been waiting.” She swallowed hard not ready to tell him anymore. She wished she could tell him that everyone was safe and happy but it wasn’t true and she couldn’t lie to him. She just didn’t want to upset him so soon after he woke up and found out he wasn’t dying.

“I'm not dying? How long...how long has it been?” He worried. He knew she wasn’t telling him everything but he trusted her. If there was something else he needed to know she would tell him even if it took some time.

“A few days. She gave you the cure yesterday. We...We didn’t know if it would work. It was a shot in the dark.” Melinda explained. It had been hard for Jemma to develop a cure without Fitz there to help but she had pushed through the grief. The whole team did all they could to help save their leader because despite him stepping down he would always be their leader.

“You’ve always been stubborn.” He smiled slightly trying to lighten the mood. He was glad he wasn’t dying but who knew what the side effects of this cure would be. He had been through this once before and he didn’t know what to expect the second. 

“I couldn’t let you die.” Her voice was suddenly filled with emotion and she tried to fight the tears the threatened to fall. “I’ve lost you once before and I won’t do it again...We’ve lost so much already and after.” She took a slow breath to try to calm herself. “After watching Fitz die I knew I couldn’t let the same happen to you.” Her tears were falling freely now and there was no way she could stop them.

“Melinda,” Phil said softly as started to speak. He held her hand squeezing it gently to remind her that he was still there. “Fitz…” He swallowed hard taking it all in. He was alive and the world wasn’t ending but they had lost a friend.

“We’re going to find him though...the past him that’s frozen somewhere.” She wiped her eyes and sighed slowly.

A silence fell over them as they processed everything. Phil was starting to wake up more now and he kept hold of her hand. After a while, he finally spoke again. “We’ll find him like he found us.” He sat up a bit more. “For now we stick together...all of us. We aren’t losing anyone else.”

Melinda nodded because that’s all she could think of to do. “You shouldn't be sitting up.” She murmured and moved forward to help him. 

“I’m fine.” He assured her and squeezed her hand. 

She nodded and held his hand in both of hers. “Do you remember everything?” She asked quietly.

“The last thing I remember was telling Daisy that I didn’t take it.” He said quietly. 

“But you remember everything before that?” She squeezed his hand between both of hers.

“I think do.” He looked at their hands and smiled slightly. “I remember shutting you up.”

Melinda actually smiled this time. “I’m glad you do.”

“I’m glad I do too. You don’t think I was a little too dramatic with the whole shield thing?” He asked teasingly.

“It was perfect.” She looked up at him meeting his caring eyes. “I don’t want things to be complicated between us. I love you and I’m sick of wasting time.”

“I feel the same way, Melinda. I never said it before but I love you too.” He looked back into her eyes wanting to reassure her.

“What does that make us then?” She was never one for labels but considering they had a team that would be asking questions she figured they should have something.

“We’re…” He had to think for a moment of what they were. “I’m not going to call you my girlfriend that’s too...juvenile and lovers just sounds weird especially considering we haven’t...you know.” He sighed. “We’re us. Agent Melinda May and Agent Phil Coulson. We’re more than partners. We don’t need to be anything but us.”

“Just us.” She repeated and nodded. “Nothing more or less.”


End file.
